


#38

by f_femslash



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_femslash/pseuds/f_femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Rizzles. Maura bends over and that day she happened to forget her panties :) yay! Jane becomes well…. Affected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#38

"Maur-"

Jane stopped in the doorway of the morgue, looking around in confusion. The ME was almost always leaning over one of the embalming tables, but today the morgue appeared empty of occupants, both living and dead.

"Down here, Jane," Maura called, and Jane looked around for the source of the voice. She rounded the end of one of the embalming tables and froze, her stomach flipping pleasantly as unexpected heat rushed through her.

Maura had, for reasons best known to herself, crawled underneath the second embalming table. Her lower half was jutting out and clad in the shortest skirt Jane had ever seen her in, and what’s more the doctor had apparently forgotten a certain element of her ensemble today.

"Maura…" Jane licked her lips at the more than generous view of Maura’s bare ass peeking out from beneath the edge of her skirt.

"Hmm?" Maura began backing out from under the table, the skirt riding up higher as her legs spread slightly. Jane felt like she might pass out and leaned against the opposite table.

Maura straightened up and held a scalpel aloft triumphantly, “One of my interns must have dropped this under the table.”

Jane nodded, swallowing hard. Maura’s brow creased, “Are you alright, Jane?”

She stood and placed the scalpel on the embalming table, crossing to Jane and stepping in close to look into her face with concern.

"I’m fine," Jane croaked, and snaked one arm around her waist, her hand landing on the small of her back and pressing her close.

"Jane," Maura breathed as Jane moved her hair away from her neck to press her lips against it, "We’re at work."

"Mhm," Jane responded, scraping her teeth along Maura’s exposed collarbone and sliding one hand downward to cup her ass.

"We can’t do this here," Maura protested breathily, her hands clutching Jane’s shoulders.

"Oh yeah," Jane murmured, one hand sliding up the inside of Maura’s blouse to knead her breast, "We definitely can."

Maura moaned, but pulled away slightly, panting, “This is highly unprofessional!”

Jane pulled back to raise an eyebrow at the ME.

"Really, Maura?"

At Maura’s questioning look, Jane put her hand between her legs and dragged her fingertips through her exposed, slick folds.

"God!" Maura moaned, sucking in a breath as her hips bucked against Jane’s hand.

"Did you think I wasn’t going to notice that?" Jane asked, bent slightly to grab Maura’s ass and lifted her up. Maura immediately wrapped her legs around Jane’s waist, her pussy pressed against her stomach. Jane walked them over to the counter against the wall and placed Maura on top of it, working the buttons of her blouse open.

"You knew exactly what you were doing when you got dressed this morning, didn’t you?" Jane husked as she pushed Maura’s bra out of the way and lowered her head to tease one nipple to erection with her tongue. Maura gasped and shook her head, her hips rolling against the counter desperately.

"Oh yeah," Jane murmured, teasing Maura’s entrance with her fingertips, "This is exactly what you wanted. Me fucking you right here, where anyone could walk in."

"Oh, God, Jane…" Maura moaned, her hands on Jane’s hips, pulling her closer.

"I bet you planted that scalpel under the table," she breathed, circling Maura’s clit with a fingertip. Maura groaned again, but Jane didn’t miss the blush that crept into her cheeks.

Jane raised her eyebrows in surprise and pushed two fingers inside Maura, eliciting a breathy moan from the doctor. Maura threw head back and arched her back, thrusting her breasts forward. Jane took one of her nipples into her mouth and teased it with her tongue as she slowly pulled her fingers in and out of her.

"I just…" Maura gasped as Jane’s teeth nipped her lightly, "I just couldn’t stop thinking about your fingers inside me."

Jane moaned and curled her fingers inside her, thrusting into her a little faster. “Fuck, Maur.”

"I was so wet," Maura moaned, moving her hips to meet Jane’s thrusts, "I couldn’t wait until tonight, I had to have you now." "

Jesus,” Jane hissed as Maura leaned forward and sank her teeth into her neck, clinging to her as they simultaneously quickened their pace. Jane used her hips as leverage to push her hand into Maura harder, grunting with effort, a thin sheen of sweat glistening on her forehead.

Maura moaned again, her hips pumping against Jane at a near frantic pace. Jane pressed her thumb against Maura’s clit and sent the doctor over the edge. Maura keened with pleasure and Jane clapped one hand over her mouth to keep her quiet, fucking her hard and fast through the last tremors of her orgasm.

After a moment, Jane slowly slid her fingers out of Maura and took her hand away from her mouth.

"Did that live up to all of your morgue sex fantasies?" She joked with an eyebrow quirked. Maura took a steadying breath and shot Jane a half-smile.

"Not quite," she answered. Jane’s eyebrows furrowed for a moment before Maura slid off the counter. She turned Jane around to press her against it and slid down the length of her body to kneel in front of her, her hands working her belt open and tugging her pants to the floor. Jane’s breath quickened as Maura spread her legs gently and smiled up at her before leaning forward and burying her head between them. Jane prayed that neither of their phones would go off within the next ten minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://faberizona-femslash.tumblr.com/post/36387057771/38-rizzles-request


End file.
